The Farmer's Daught- wait Son!
by IhateTwilightforevr
Summary: Shizuo has a summer job at a farm in the middle of absolutely nowhere. The man he's working for lives across from Shinra and Celty's vacation home. What he doesn't know is that the farmer has a very cute and shy son. What will happen to him when he gets into a relationship with the farmer's son and the farmer finds out? YAOI! Don't like don't read! My second story.
1. Chapter 1

The Farmer' Daught- Wait Son?!

Chapter 1

*~~-=Shizuo POV=-~~*

Shit. Why is finding a summer job never easy. I glance at my GPS as it tells me the next direction.

"Keep straight or the next 78 miles."

"God dammit! This shit better be worth all this fucking driving!" I let out with an exasperated sigh while I think of the pros and cons of the job. _Money, that's a pro, um, don't they say that farmers have daughters that are too pretty for their own good? I wonder if the one I'm gonna be working for has a daughter or if she's pretty… _"Ugh! I hate girls! They always take all the cute guys! But they also say that farmers have hot sons, wonder if he's got a son…" I'm startled from my musings a the GPS says another fucking direction.

"Turn right onto Wolfe drive in 1 mile."

I wonder why the name of that street is so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll remember later. I turn my red Ford -150 with black and gold flames onto Wolfe drive, and see what gave me the sense of foreboding. "Fuck it's HIM." I practically whine out before my GPS gives the next direction.

"Turn left in two miles then drive 1 mile to arrive at final destination."

"Well, at least it's not at HIS place but his neighbor's. Not that much better though. Fuckin' Shinra."

+++++++Izaya POV+++++++

Its ok Mikado, don't worry. I know you're worried about Masaomi. But you have to leave him alone for now. We don't need him to get injured even more because of your horseplay. No pun intended." I whisper to my worried and fearful horse trying to calm him down and get the fear-filled glint in his eye while petting him. Mikado is a beautiful and rare Morgan horse having a black mane and tail and grayish silver eyes, but with a cot of white with an almost pale blue tint to it. Masaomi is his "brother" and is just as rare being a pale goldish colored Akhal-Teke horse with gold/bronze eyes and a dirty-blondish mane and tail. *Izaya took care of the two since they were foals and the two took onto each other like brothers. Izaya is the only one either stallion will let ride them, and Izaya knows and loves it.* He finds that Masaomi's colors contrast with his own pale almost white skin, shiny onyx black hair, and maroon eyes whereas Mikado compliments them with his similar color scheme. I call out to my dad as an unknown truck pulls into the drive and up to the house. My dad is tall and muscular, with a deep, rich chestnut color to his hair and brownish red eyes. He's got smile lines on his face and is kind and gentle. He was working with the new horses, Slasher and Dullahan, when he leaves them in the training corral and heads out to greet the new farmhand and show the newcomer where he sleeps and the ropes of his job. The man that gets out is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. My mind going blank as my jaw drops and I stop soothing my horse. The sex god is walking back over to the stalls with my father, my mind giving my body enough instruction to hide in Mikado's stall before going completely dead. My dad calls out to me and I try my hardest not to jump on the man next to him. I sneak a closer peek at the man next to my dad.

"Sorry Shizuo, seems as though m son feels like being shy."

_So his name's Shizuo. Nice I like it._ Shizuo's got sun-kissed skin on a nicely toned torso and two pairs of limbs. He has hazel eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He's wearing a black muscle shirt and skin-tight black jeans with a chain on the left side beltloops. I don't realize I'm drooling until it hits my hand. I wipe away the saliva on my chin as I finalize an important statement on my mind and two questions. '_Is he single?' 'Is he straight or gay?' & 'I hope he's gay.'_

**How was the first chapter? I think it went well. Please review! Also I have many other fanfics but I've changed my writing style so now I have to change them otherwise they'll sound stupid. See ya later!**

**Shizuo: I'm not supposed to look gothic! **

**Twi: But I thought it would look hot like that! ;)**

**Izaya: I certainly think it did protozoan! XD**

**Shizuo: FLEEAAAAA! D: *chases Izaya with random stop sign***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuo POV

I follow my new boss out of the stables. He takes me up to the house and shows me around it, showing me places to find stuff in the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. He points out to his son's room, then his room and shows me into mine. '_Holy shit_' is my only thought as he opens the door. My room's got a tv, a big ass king-sized bed with bright sky blue and neon green swirled with a striking black for the sheets, the walls painted an indigo that's just a shade from black. The bedframe and any wood furniture is a light birch to contrast with the walls beautifully, bringing a warmth to the room, while the floors are a dark spruce.

"I'll give you some time to get situated, I'll knock when it's time for lunch." The farmer says, chuckling as he walks out.

"Thank you!" I call out to him as the door closes, barely catching the 'no problem' that followed. I unpack my bags and put my clothes in the drawers, putting a picture of me and my friends on the nightstand, remembering what was happening the day it was taken.

Shinra, Celty, and I had all went to an amusement park celebrating Celty's birthday. I jumped at the knock on my door, seeing what time it was and realizing I had spaced out.

"Coming!" I called out and opened the door. I walked out to the dining room to delicious smelling food and a cute raven-haired teen. I sit dow and thank the farmer, and dig in to my food gratefully.

"H-hello, I'm Izaya." The maroon-eyed teen whispered.

The farmer spits out drink in surprise off to the side, amazed that his shy son just talked to the new farmhand on the first day.

"Hi, I'm Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima." He smiles at the raven-haired teen, continuing eating.

"N-nice to meet you..." He says as he blushes horribly, not making any eye-contact what so ever, stuffing his face before he has to say anything else.

_Cute,_ Shizuo thinks to himself as he finishes eating, unsure of what he'll do when he's done.

The farmer's eyes just dart between them briefly as the exchange continues, eyes wide in stunned silence.

"D-dad, finish y-your food before it gets c-cold," The shy teen says, his father shaking his head, coming out of his stupor.

"M-Mm," He answers, trying to figure out what his son thinks of Shizuo, not really sure what to think of what goes through his mind.

After lunch, Mr. Orihara has Izaya bring the blonde haired man to the work shed to teach him how to clean the stables. He gets out the equipment, handing a set to Shizuo, and keeping one for himself. Izaya gestures for Shizuo to follow him to an empty, dirty stable stall for him to make an example of.

* "First you do this," Izaya explains as he begins to rake the dirtied hay into a pile in the stall. "Ok, now you try." He states after doing it halfway, moving out of the way for Shizuo to come in.

"Ok so like this?" Shizuo says while he copies the raven-haired teen almost perfectly.

"Y-yeah that's perfect..." The smaller male says, both stunned and mesmerized by the large blonde man in front of him. _How is he just so... Perfect? I can't believe it... he's so sexy...! Pull yourself together Izaya! He probably doesn't even like you anyway..._

"Oi! You ok? Izaya? Hello?" Shizuo says while waving his hand in front of Izaya's dazed face worriedly, wondering if this is normal.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." He blushes at the close proximity of the two of them. "Th-the next part of this job is this," Izaya carefully goes around Shizuo with a pitchfork, stabbing it into the hay. Lifting up the hay-covered pitchfork, he dumps it into the wheel barrow , repeating this about three times.

The larger male tries it, and as it seems the easiest part, finishes it quickly. "Ok, what next?" He asks, soaking up the lustful stare he gets happily, wiping his forehead for the hell of it.

"N-next we get some more hay, then spread it on the stall floor." The younger male says, stuttering slightly, and walking to the part of the stables where the hay is kept and stacked, and with some effort, picks up a bale of hay.

"Need help?" The taller of the two says, smirking slightly.

"No!" Izaya says stubbornly, almost tripping just after. "M-maybe..." He says pouting slightly.

Shizuo laughs, plucking the bale of hay with ease from the teen, walking back over to the stall, finishing the training easily with Izaya, a comfortable air about them. Behind them, an unnoticed set of eyes watches them from the shadows.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! XD I love them! Yay! XP lol, sorry everyone for not updating in so long, I've been busy with many things, babysitting n' stuff. But enough with my excuses!

Shiro: I hate lil' kids! DX

Twi: Wrong fic Shiro... -.-'

Izaya: Shiro! What a pleasant surprise! :D

Shiro: 'zaya! *glomps*

Shizuo: * picks Shiro off Izaya* What are YOU doing here? *growls at Shiro*

Twi: Bye everyone! 'Til next time! XD * waves*


End file.
